U.S. Pat. No. 307,722 to Klemroth discloses a nut lock wherein the nut includes a projection or prong at its end. The bolt includes a longitudinal groove through the crest of the bolt threads. When the nut has been screwed onto the bolt, to a desired position, and the prong is aligned with the groove, the remote end of the prong can be punched or driven into the groove thereby firmly locking the nut on the bolt.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,484,645 to Baumle discloses a screw fastener having longitudinal ridges that partially block the inner spaces defined by the root of the bolt threads. These longitudinal ridges coact with the longitudinal ridges found in female thread rolled dies.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,232,336 to Meersteiner discloses a fastening screw having longitudinal channels extending through the bolt thread crest and roots.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,899 to Stewart discloses resilient tines formed on the apex or peak portions of the threads on both the nut and bolt. These resilient tines coact with slightly dished or concave recesses in corresponding tines.
U.S. Pat. No. 591,062 to Smith discloses a bolt having a raised, threaded portion with a spur or lug. The spur or lug has a shoulder at one side and a beveled face at the other which locks a nut against counter-rotation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,731 to Tabor discloses a nut having an internally threaded cylindrical inner wall portion joined at one end by a connecting portion to an outer wall portion. The inner and outer walls are separated by an annular volume.